


3am Pizza Parties

by Captainkettlecorn



Category: IBVS, Undertale
Genre: IBVS - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkettlecorn/pseuds/Captainkettlecorn
Summary: a little bit of swearing but its censored, and a very gay Chris, like over 9,000 power level gay





	3am Pizza Parties

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of swearing but its censored, and a very gay Chris, like over 9,000 power level gay

“What the…?” he grumbled and answered it groggily. “Hello..?” He mumbled. “Hey Chris,” Isaac answered. Chris sighed, “Isaac…? It's 3am, go the frig back to sleep,,” he said.

Isaac just grinned on the other end. “But Senpai-Cross-chan!” he exclaimed, “I wanna-” he was cut off by the line going dead. Isaac burst into laughter but, just called again. “Damnit Isaac, I'm not your Senpai-” he said, his face red with a light blush. He did have a crush on his best friend. “What do you actually want.”

Isaac went silent for a moment or so before he spoke. “I want to actually talk. In person. I'll be at your place in five. Go out the back window.” Isaac said rather sternly. This alarmed Chris. Isaac was laid back and chill, not very serious.

Chris sighed but did as he was told, going downstairs and to the backyard. After a bit, Isaac came hopping over the fence. “Hey Chris.” He smiled, his blond locks in a messy ponytail. Holy sh*t that's hot. Chris thought. Chris that's really f*cking gay. Charlie said, floating next to him. “I know. I am.” Chris grinned and Charlie groaned. Isaac blinked, “what?”  
“Don't worry about it. It's just Charlie.” “Right.”

Isaac smiled and ran his hands through his hair with a laugh, “It's a mess. Sorry.” He grinned nervously and started walking. Chris followed, keeping silent until, as the two walked, they engaged in a small conversation. Soon they arrived at the pizza parlor, which was ever so conveniently open. 

They walked in and ordered a small pie before sitting down. “So, Isaac...what do you need to talk to me about?” Chris asked. Isaac grinned as he looked over at his friend. “I lied. It's not important. But you need to spill your feelings to Nevin for me so I can write my fanfiction,” he snickered. Chris’ face flushed red, but he grinned. “Fine. If you say so.” 

Isaac blinked surprised, but pulled out a pen and notepad, clicking the pen. “Aaaand start.” He smiled. What are you planning Chris. He thought. Chris laughed lightly, “Eager. Alright. Well. He has beautiful blond hair and hazel eyes. With freckles. He isn't that tall but he has a great personality.” Chris described as Isaac wrote down what he said.

Isaac blinked and looked up at Chris, his face dusted with a light pink. “Wait- You just described me-” he stuttered out. Chris nodded. “Exactly. You gonna write a self insert fanfiction with me now?” He laughed, embarrassed.

Isaac started to snort with laughter. “Pffft! Okay- fine you got me-” He said. Chris grinned more at this, grabbing Isaac’s hand under the table. Isaac’s cheeks flushed more, if that was possible. After a bit, the two left the pizza parlor, holding hands and laughing. 

They eventually arrived at Chris’ house, but outside was his dad Xavier. “And just what do you two think you are doing?” the man hissed. His face scrunched up in disgust as he saw Chris holding Isaac’s hand. “Let his hand go this instant, Christopher. No son of mine will ever hold hands with someone of the same sex.” 

Chris felt tears well up in his eyes, and he almost let go of his boyfriends hand, but Isaac gripped it tighter. “And what's wrong with us being in love?” Isaac challenged. “Is it so wrong for me to love your son?” He stepped forward, still holding Chris’ hand. “What? Will you move away and lock Chris up to keep him from loving me? You cannot and will not seperate us.” Isaac said. “Come on Chris, we are leaving.” He started to walk away, Chris happily following without looking back.

Holy sh*t you and your arty boyfriend just stood up to your father. Charlie said. Chris couldn't help but smile, tears running down his face. “Oh my god- Thank you- Thank you Isaac.” He said. Isaac laughed and smiled. “Chris, it’s okay. Stop crying.” He turned to him, wiping his tears away by standing on his tiptoes. Chris smiled and pulled Isaac into a loving kiss. To say the least, it was amazing for both of them. Chris pulled back and smiled, holding Isaac’s hand. “Your place, Isaac?” he asked.

Isaac nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.” he said. The two headed off to Isaac’s apartment, holding hands along the way. 

Nothing was gonna stop them from their 3am runaway pizza parlor dates anymore.


End file.
